Golden Dreams
by Queenofhorses
Summary: Princess Elizebeta is meeting her fiance for the first time and is nervous while her best friend Gilbert tags along. Human AU PruHun little bit of AusHun Sorry my summary is terrible


**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories but I just lost my inspiration for them. Anyways, this story came from an assignment I had for school. We went to and art exhibit and choose one piece from the collection and write a narrative for it. Well, the exhibit came from the Hungarian royalty or something like that so I immediately thought of Hetalia. My piece that I chose was this really pretty golden dress. Sorry, I'm going off on a tangent. I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

Princess Elizebeta sat in her room and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Cheer up Lizzy! I'm sure things will be fine!" Said Gilbert, a very loud Prussian ambassador and Elizebeta's friend. "Yeah right! This is going to be a disaster! I just know it!" Elizebeta was very nervous because her parents had just told her that she was going to meet her arranged husband today. "I'm not even that girly! What if he hates me?" She spoke as she threw her hands in the air. Gilbert snorts at that. "Lizzy, if he hates you then he isn't meant for you, and" at that point they were interrupted by a servant. "Princess, it is time for you to get ready." She spoke softly. Gilbert and Elizebeta exchanged looks. "Good luck Lizzy! I will pray for your survival!" Gilbert told her as he waved cheerfully as he left the room. Elizebeta glared at the door for a long time until she sighed and turned to see what she was supposed to wear. When she saw the outfit she paled dramatically and cursed softly to herself.

As Gilbert waited for Elizebeta to get dressed he snickered to himself. He couldn't wait to see her face! At that moment the door opened. He looked up ready to tease her, when his jaw went slack.

Elizebeta's light brown hair was pulled into a bun and she was wearing gorgeous gold earrings, but what took the cake was her dress. It was gold with a ruffled low collar with short-sleeves that accentuated her bust and waist. Along with a ribbon that wrapped around her waist, the lower half of the dress reached her feet and had a small train on the back. The bottom was decorated with gold bead designs. On top of that there was a very long train trailing behind her, and it was decorated with embroidered golden leaves and flowers.

"Gil? Why are you staring? I don't look that bad, do I?" Elizebeta spoke jokingly. Gilbert shut his jaw with a click and exclaimed, "You look amazing! If this fiancé of yours doesn't find you beautiful, then he has no concept of beauty!" Elizebeta blushed and smiled gratefully. "Alright enough of that, let's go to the carriage."

On the way to Elizebeta's fiancé's house Gilbert noticed that Elizebeta was looking a little pale. "Lizzy are you alright?" Elizebeta smiled tightly. "I'm fine. My corset is a bit tight." Gilbert looked at her disbelievingly. "Right, and it's not because you are meeting your fiancé for the first time." He said sarcastically. Oh look! That got him a glare!

After a few more minutes they reached their destination. "Oh look at mister fancy pants with his fancy house! I bet he's really uptight. Too bad, Lizzy!" Gilbert exclaimed. Wow! That got him a glare and a smack on the head. Elizebeta was about to respond when they were interrupted.

"Hello, my name is Rodrich Edelstein. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Elizebeta." A man with brown hair told them as he kissed Elizebeta's hand. "Priss." Gilbert said. Elizebeta glared at him then blushed and told Rodrich, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well. Please ignore Gilbert, he can be so immature." Rodrich smiled then lead them inside to give them a tour. "And this is my music room. It is where I go when I am frustrated."

"Oh you play! What's your favorite instrument?" Elizebeta asked curiously. "Wimp." Mumbled Gilbert while Elizebeta smacked him over the head. "Piano, but I wouldn't expect a barbarian such as yourself to understand the joys of music." Rodrich sniffed. Gilbert growled, oh that was it! Right as he was about to respond, Elizebeta pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and smacked both of them with it. "Enough, both of you! I'm sick and tired of you arguing!" Elizebeta began to rant, not letting either of them get a word in. When she was finally finished Rodrich spoke up. "I can't believe you hit me! I will not have such a brute for a wife!" At that he stormed off, not noticing Elizebeta's pale face. Gilbert stood up and made his way over to Elizebeta. Elizebeta looked up at him and he flinched back expected more yelling when he saw the tears streaming down her face. "Gilbert what have I done! I've ruined everything!" She sobbed as he pulled her into a hug. "No Lizzy, it's my fault. I shouldn't have antagonized him, but I still don't think he deserves you." At that Elizebeta looked up at him. "You deserve someone who understands you and will let you be yourelf. Not someone who wants to be something you're not." While he was speaking Elizebeta stared at him like she had never truly looked at him before. Then she smiled. "What are you talking about? I do have that person." At that Gilbert looked at her curiously. "You, silly! Now come on let's go home." As she pulled him back to their carriage he smiled and told her, "I love you Lizzy."

She stopped and turned around, and as she smiled she said, "Silly Gilbert. I love you, too."


End file.
